


no non è vita, è rock'n'roll

by will_p



Series: #Looktober2020 [8]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Edoardo, Female Lauro, Festival di Sanremo 2019, Genderswap, Shoes, the lesbians are back
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Lauraadoragli after party di Sanremo, se non fosse che per l’occasione deve vestirsi a modo, e le scarpe le stannosegando via i piedi.[Prompt:20. ballerine]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: #Looktober2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	no non è vita, è rock'n'roll

**Author's Note:**

> Facciamo finta che non sono indietro con il [#Looktober]() di una settimana, haha. Per il prompt di oggi abbiamo IL RITORNO DI LAURA & DOMS (di cui ho già scritto [in questa fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513103), casomai qualcuno se la fosse persa) nello specifico a Sanremo '19. Perché è importante sapere che sia _quella_ edizione di Sanremo? Perché Laura e Doms sono vestite [proprio com'erano vestiti Lauro e Edo](https://www.rlb.it/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/achille-lauro-e-boss-doms-sanremo.jpg). Non c'è bisogno di ringraziare per l'immagine mentale.
> 
> Titolo @ _Rolls Royce_ \- Achille Lauro.

Laura _adora_ gli after party di Sanremo. Alcol? A fiumi. Miti d’infanzia con cui flirtare? In ogni angolo. Paparazzi? Neanche l’ombra. Un sogno, praticamente.

Se non fosse che per l’occasione deve vestirsi a modo, e le scarpe le stanno _segando via i piedi_.

“Tutto okay?”

Laura sospira, appoggiandosi a peso morto contro la parete dell’angolino tranquillo dove si è dovuta nascondere per riposarsi un attimo, mentre Doms si sistema al suo fianco. Con ‘sti cazzo di tacchi la sovrasta di tutta una testa, ed è anche per questo che non li sopporta.

Doms, invece, se la ride senza un pensiero. A nessuno interessa che _lei_ faccia la brava signorina, così non si è nemmeno cambiata dopo l’esibizione - ha sempre lo stesso completo pitonato, lo stesso body di brillantini che Laura non vede l’ora di strapparle coi denti, le stesse Doc Martens con cui è salita sul palco. Ha aggiunto solo una borsa nera sotto braccio, che Laura non sa da dove arrivi, e un calice di champagne tra le dita, che Laura invidia molto dopo aver schiantato il suo poco prima.

“Che non se vede, sto ‘na crema,” borbotta, scivolando un po’ contro il muro in cerca di una posizione che le dia tregua ai piedi. Doms la guarda di sbieco, inarcando un sopracciglio, e Laura le ruba lo champagne di mano.

“Mmh, proprio,” dice Doms, dandole una spallata complice. Non ha niente sotto il body e da così vicino - e così in alto - Laura non riesce a tenere lo sguardo lontano dalla sua scollatura, dove la giacca le cade a coprire il seno _al millimetro_ , e se solo si muovesse un filo di troppo, se solo si avvicinasse appena un pochino di più...

Quasi non si accorge di Doms che apre la borsa scuotendo la testa, ma quando nota che cosa ne tira fuori per poco non lancia via lo champagne nella fretta di posare il bicchiere. Potrebbe venirle un pochino da piangere.

“Madonna mia quanto te amo,” sussurra, prendendo le ballerine che Doms le sta porgendo.

“Scommetto che lo dici a tutti quelli che te portano un paio de scarpe.”

“Certo, che non li vedi, c’è la fila,” dice Laura, già chinata a togliersi i tacchi dimmerda. Doms la sorregge delicatamente mentre scalcia via quelle dannate scarpe, le fa sparire nella sua magica borsa, e poi le sorride, quando Laura si rialza, ora abbastanza vicina da poterla baciare senza problemi.

Laura si morde un labbro, guardandola negli occhi. “Te va d’anna’ via?”

Doms si scosta una ciocca bionda dalla fronte, sorridendo a mezza bocca come se fosse più forte di lei. “Sì, ‘sto party è un mortorio.”

Quando sgattaiolano via, come ragazzine che cercano di saltare scuola, Laura ha bisogno di fermarsi solo una volta - non le serve di più per rubare una bottiglia di champagne incustodita, dopotutto.


End file.
